Remember
by MTL17
Summary: When Hope got out of Malivore she wanted her friends to remember her. Now not so much. This story takes place after 2.01.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legacies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Hope Mikaelson was some kind of masochist. That was the only reason to explain spending what felt like hours staring at her ex on a date with another girl, literally blissfully unaware of her existence. To be fair, it wasn't like she was stalking him. She just, was a little lost. Anyone would be if all memories of them had been erased. Not even her family knew who she was, or at least what was left of them, and she had nowhere else to go, so she just found herself hanging around Mystic Falls aimlessly, mostly drowning her sorrows at the Mystic Grill, Hope never more grateful for the magic which allowed her not to get carded. So it had been inevitable that she would run into someone she knew, and if she was honest with herself, that was what she wanted.

She just wanted to know they were okay, and it wasn't like she could just go up to them and ask. Although seeing them smiling and laughing, being perfectly content without her, hurt. It hurt a lot, and she should leave, but she just couldn't. So instead she just stayed, and drank, and felt sorry for herself, and wondered what the hell she was going to do now. Hell, she almost wished she really had died, because the whole big self-sacrifice thing would have been a good way to go out, and at least she wouldn't be stuck in this purgatory-like state. Then all of a sudden she found herself being approached, and not by just any rando looking for a hook up, or even her ex, but by her ex's new girlfriend Josie Saltzman.

Josie, looking adorably nervous, gave her a beautiful beaming smile and waved like the dork she was, "Hi."

Hope couldn't help herself from giving a small smile back, and cautiously replying, "Hi?"

It gave Hope a flashback to when they had first met about a decade ago now... back when Josie had confessed to having a crush on her! The thought of which made Hope want to smile fondly, like she had after that had been revealed. Of course, that was shortly after she got together with Landon Kirby, the boyfriend who had forgotten her, and was now obviously dating Josie, so any attraction that Josie may be feeling for her wouldn't go anywhere, but it was nice to be wanted. What wasn't so nice was the long, awkward pause which followed, which again, was very similar to how they first met. Back then Hope hadn't wanted to make friends, so she'd been far from friendly to the poor girl, something she would hopefully get the chance to make up for now.

"I, I don't normally do this, but is this seat taken?" Josie stammered.

"No, go ahead." Hope replied.

"Thanks." Josie smiled, sitting opposite to the other girl and introducing herself, "I'm Josie Saltzman."

"Hope Marshall." Hope smiled, and then ironically said, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Josie beamed, before asking, "So, are you new in town?"

Hope thought about her answer briefly, then smirked, "I was born in New Orleans, but I've moved around a lot."

"Oh, that's great. I mean, I've always wanted to travel, and I've never really had the chance to explore it, but I hear New Orleans is nice." Josie said.

"It is..." Hope hesitantly agreed, even as bad memories echoed in her mind, then just to get her mind off it she phrased something she already knew as a question, "You live here?"

"My entire life." Josie smiled, before nervously adding, "Not in the bar, but..."

"I get what you mean." Hope smiled, wondering why Josie was so nervous.

"Maybe, maybe I could show you around some time?" Josie offered cautiously.

"I'd love that." Hope smiled warmly, because while it was probably a bad idea she couldn't pass up the chance to spend more time with Josie Saltzman.

"Great." Josie beamed, before offering, "So... can I get you a drink?"

This caused something to click into place, which led to Hope blurting out, "Wait... are you, hitting on me?"

Looking heartbroken Josie quickly blathered, "Not if you don't want me too. I, I don't, I didn't... I wasn't going to come over here, but my friend convinced me you were looking at me, and not him, and I just... you're so pretty, and I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry if he was misreading the signs, but I have basically no gaydar, and the only girl I've ever been with hit on me pretty directly, and I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, or anything. I... I just, I thought... I hoped that you might be looking at me. Please don't be mad. Like I said, I don't normally do this, and pretty girls make me nervous, and did I mention you're ridiculously pretty?"

It took quite a while for Josie to stop, saying more in that one outburst than entire conversations they'd had previously, which again, Josie didn't remember. If she did, she probably wouldn't be doing this. Especially if she knew everyone around Hope died, which was why Hope should totally reject her former friend. Or just say nothing, and wait for her to reject herself. But, Josie wasn't the only one who had a crush when they were younger. Oh who was Hope kidding, she was still crushing on Josie all these years later, and she couldn't lose this opportunity to indulge in certain daydreams she'd had. So when Josie tried to leave Hope quickly stopped her.

"Wait, don't go!" Hope blurted out, grabbing hold of Josie's hand.

Josie felt a ridiculous amount of power, the type which made her giddy, and somewhat relieved as she smiled happily, "Oooooooh, you're supernatural! Wow, that's so great! Are you going to the Salvatore School? If not you totally should. You'd certainly be welcome there... and, and I could give you the grand tour."

"That sounds nice..." Hope admitted, trying to change the subject by taking her hand away and asking, "But, does your boyfriend mind you hitting on girls in bars, and offering to show them around?"

"Huh?" Josie frowned, before realisation hit, and she quickly clarified, "Who, Landon? No, no, we're just friends."

"Are you sure? You guys seemed pretty chummy?" Hope pushed.

"I'm sure." Josie said, before admitting, "We even tried going there recently, but no. We're just good friends."

"What happened?" Hope asked, before quickly adding, "Not that you have to tell me, it's just-"

"No, it's fine." Josie reassured, before searching for the right words, "It's, it's like something is connecting us, but when we kissed, it just felt wrong. Like, really wrong, and I don't know why."

"Oh." Hope smiled warmly.

Suddenly something clicked, and Josie's shoulders slumped as she reached a conclusion, "Oh... you were looking at him, weren't you? And now you're just pumping me for information."

"No, it's not like that." Hope quickly reassured, before giving an answer, which she realised as she was saying it was true in more ways than one, "I... I was looking at both of you."

"Oh." Josie beamed with relief, "You too, huh? I like girls and guys, although it's more a pansexual thing. You? Not that you have to tell me."

Hope shrugged, "Guys are hot. Girls are hot. I haven't really gone so far as to label myself."

"And you don't have too." Josie smiled flirtatiously, "But if you want a hand figuring stuff out..."

*

About an hour later Hope was pinning Josie up against the wall of the girl's bathroom and pressing her lips to hers. This was something that Hope had dreamt about a lot, but to her surprise when it came down to it the kiss wasn't soft and gentle. Maybe it should have been, but in that moment Hope could feel her eyes glowing yellow as her inner territorial wolf took over. Which Josie should have probably found obnoxious. Hope definitely wouldn't have blamed her if she did, and pushed her away, but instead the other girl welcomed the kiss, and even pulled the tribrid more firmly against her as the two of them became lost in making out for a few long, wonderful minutes.

This was far from what Hope originally planned for tonight, and she should totally stop this as she felt like she was taking advantage of Josie. After all, Josie didn't have all the facts. She just thought she met someone in the bar who she felt an instant connection with, and had no idea that was because only a few months ago they had been becoming friends. But... she did used to have a crush on her, and Josie swung that way, and she wasn't exactly complaining. Hope gave her the chance too by breaking the kiss and moving her lips to the witch's neck, but all that happened was that Josie started to let out these adorable gasps, sounds, whimpers and cries of pleasure, all of which were driving Hope crazy.

Seriously, if Josie was going to keep making those sounds Hope was going to fuck her right here, right now. Which was so totally wrong, as Josie deserved much more than that. They deserved a lot more than that. To take their time in a nice empty bedroom, and worship each others bodies. And part of Hope was screaming it herself to stop because of it, and yet she didn't. She just wanted this so badly, especially after talking to Josie over the last hour, and realising just how much she missed her. God, Hope had almost done what was probably the right thing and bailed when Josie was in the bathroom, but she had to pass the bathroom on her way out, and just ended up staring at the door until Josie came out of it, at which point she pushed her back in and began the whole kissing thing.

Luckily no one saw them, or at least if they did they weren't complaining to anyone, as no one was trying to stop them. There also didn't seem to be anyone else using the facilities, although admittedly Hope was a little preoccupied. Hell, there could have been a parade of women passing them and giving them a look, and maybe even some people asking them to stop, and Hope would have probably been too preoccupied with the making out to notice. She was even barely aware that she was manoeuvring them into one of the stalls and pinning Josie against one of those walls. The only reason she did notice was that Josie gave her an apprehensive look, which finally bought Hope to her senses.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hope asked nervously.

"God no." Josie scoffed without hesitation, grabbing the back of Hope's head and pulling her into another kiss.

Oh well, she tried, right? Wrong! Hope couldn't just do this. Could she? No, no, it was unfair on Josie. She had to remember that. Although it was really hard to do so when literally the girl of her dreams was kissing her like this. And it was even worse now that they were in the privacy of a locked stall, as it gave Josie all the excuse she needed to slide her hands over her body. Or, actually, they had both been doing that before, but suddenly she was cupping Hope's boobs, flipping their positions, and kissing Hope's neck which had the mighty tribrid letting out a pathetic cry, and frantically melting under the experienced girl's touch. Something which continued happening for a few long seconds, maybe even a full minute, before Hope finally found her voice.

"Jo, Josie... oh, I, oh, I have to tell you something..." Hope moaned.

"What?" Josie whispered with a grin, before she gently slid a hand underneath Hope's shirt.

In reality, this wasn't much, as it wasn't like Josie's hand immediately travelled upwards, or downwards, but just the feeling of soft bare hand against her lower back, skin on skin contact, was enough for Hope to lose her mind again. Josie must have realised that, and pulled her hand away. Worse, she pulled her lips away from her neck, and even moved back a bid to look directly into Hope's eyes. God, the look of concern she gave her truly broke her heart. And Hope just couldn't do it. She couldn't risk the chance she had with Josie, even if it was unfair to her. So she could only hope that Josie never remembered her, or if she did she could find it in her heart to forgive her.

"Nothing..." Hope lied.

For a few long seconds Josie studied her face, then smiled warmly and leaned in. She didn't press her lips against hers though, instead choosing to bring them as close together as possible without touching, and thus leaving the choice to close the distance to Hope. This silent bit of consent made Hope feel even more guilty, but in her current state she just couldn't resist those lips, almost immediately pressing her own against them, and feeling Josie smile into their latest kiss. Which thankfully washed away any hesitance or guilt in favour of just enjoying this precious moment, which was easily the best since she had made her big hero sacrifice to Malivore. Or even before that.

Then Josie started sliding her hands up her back, underneath her shirt and again Hope's inner wolf kicked in, causing her to let out a low growl and start to slide her hands over Josie's body. Or more accurately, she had been doing that before, but instead of just sticking to the safe areas she moved her hands downwards to squeeze the other brunette's butt, causing Josie to let out the most adorable squeak into her mouth. Before Hope had a chance to feel too proud of herself Josie slid her hands around, over her sides and cupped the other girl's bra covered boobs. Hope then copied that action, only over the clothes, instead of under them, which wasn't satisfying.

"Wow..." Josie gasped, once again breaking the kiss, "You're amazing!"

Hope smiled happily at the compliment, then boasted, "You haven't seen anything yet."

With that bold statement Hope dropped down to her knees in front of Josie. It was instinctual, but Hope momentarily second-guessed the action. The primal part of her wanted to gain total control, which was hard to do when the witch's hands were working their magic, but she was way out of her league here. Josie was the one who was experienced with girl on girl, and Hope, well, honestly, she was tragically inexperienced in comparison. So much so that this was all she had done with previous lovers, which made her feel woefully inadequate for someone as perfect as Josie Saltzman. Something which was proven when after a few long seconds Josie graciously offered her a way out.

"You, you don't have too." Josie blushed, "I could-"

"I want too." Hope interrupted firmly.

It certainly wasn't a lie, as she did. Oh God, did she ever want to do this, as even though it wasn't the right time and it certainly wasn't right place it felt like it was the right person. So even as she interrupted Hope lean forward and pressed a kiss just above Josie's right knee. As if this was fated to happen Josie had chose to wear a cute little skirt, meaning Hope's lips were touching bare skin, which was all it took to make the siphon whimper with anticipation. This in turn made Hope grin with delight as she pressed another kiss slightly higher, and then repeated the process again, and again, and again until her head was sliding up Josie's skirt. Which certainly didn't make her stop, but it caused her to slow down, and instead of a straight line she covered as much flesh on the way down as she could in kisses.

Hope desperately tried to tell herself she was doing this to tease Josie, but she would be lying if she tried to claim it wasn't also an excellent way to buy herself sometime. Clearly Josie sensed this, which was probably why she placed a reassuring hand on the back of Hope's head as it reminded her she didn't have to do this. Or maybe Hope was just jumping to conclusions, and it was simply a way to encourage her? She certainly hoped for the former, but had a nasty suspicion it was the latter. Either way she tried to make up for her hesitance by suddenly sliding her tongue over Josie's pantie covered pussy, resulting in the witch letting out an adorably high-pitched cry of pleasure.

Thankfully it sounded like she covered her mouth halfway through it, so it was unlikely anyone heard her, while the cry that Hope let out was obviously muffled under the skirt, and the fact her tongue was pressed against something at the time. Of course Hope was barely aware of those things, as she was blown away by her first taste of pussy. Which was just a bit too overwhelming for her at that moment, resulting in a long pause, which had the exact opposite effect she'd intended when it came to reassuring Josie. So once again playing defence Hope slid a hand inside that skirt along with her head and started to gently rub Josie's pussy through her panties, again resulting in a wonderfully high-pitched cry, this time definitely muffled by a hand.

Which caused Hope to grin proudly at getting such a wonderful sound out of her new lover, a fact she savoured for a few long seconds as she gently rub Josie's pussy through her panties. Then she started switching between her hand and tongue, which had Josie crying out again. Also gasping, whimpering and best of all moaning. Fuck, Hope thought she might cum without being touched if Josie kept making those sounds. Especially if she continued having the overwhelming experience of feeling another girl's wetness against her fingertips, and perhaps more importantly against her tongue, both of which Hope needed some time to get use too before she pushed those by now thoroughly ruined panties out of the way.

Of course, she was a Mikaelson, and her family would be ashamed of her if she half ass something as important as this. And honestly, giving Josie Saltzman an orgasm felt like the most important thing in her life right now. Maybe even ever. So eventually Hope took a deep and calming breath and then push those panties aside. Then she took a few long seconds to admire her prize, because even though she had one of her own she'd never really seen one up close before, and she thought Josie's was the prettiest ever. Definitely the most lick-able. Oh yes, she wanted to lick it so bad, but for better or for worse she started rubbing her fingertips against bare skin, which once again had both girls crying out loudly.

Honestly Hope wasn't sure whether this was because she was nervous, or just saving actually licking Josie's pussy for another time. Or perhaps it was because she knew once she started she just couldn't stop, and they really should get a move on if they were going to avoid getting caught. Which was why after a few long seconds of rubbing her fingertips up and down Josie's pussy lips she pressed them firmly against the other girl's entrance. They then both whimpered in anticipation before crying out loudly again as Hope pushed a finger into another girl for the first time in her life. Entered a pussy which wasn't her own. And officially lost her virginity? She supposed that was debatable, but it didn't really matter in that moment.

No, all that mattered was making Josie feel good, something that Hope wanted to devote the rest of her life to doing. Then all of a sudden she was buried inside of Josie Saltzman, both girls again whimpering with anticipation and overwhelming joy, and then again as Hope began thrusting in and out, officially beginning to fuck Josie. To finger fuck Josie Saltzman! That was what Hope was doing. And, it felt amazing. Better than she could have ever imagined. But something was still missing. Something to put it over the top, and more importantly push Josie over the edge of orgasm. Luckily for them both, Hope just had the perfect idea for that, namely to lean forward, stick out her tongue, and slide it over Josie's clit.

This definitely resulted in a cry which people could've heard outside of the bathroom, and maybe even throughout the Mystic Grill, but Hope was beyond the point of caring. Let everyone know she was making such a pretty, wonderful girl feel good. Hell, she didn't just want the whole bar/restaurant to know, she wanted the entire town. Maybe even the entire world. Let them all know what she was doing, and the fact that Josie Saltzman was hers, if only for this precious moment. Which was a thought which was almost as overwhelming as being able to taste Josie Saltzman, Hope moaning happily and almost replacing her finger with her tongue.

For better or for worse once again she resisted in favour of just concentrating on Josie's pleasure, because this taste told Hope that when she properly licked Josie's pussy she would want to do it for several long hours. Lay Josie down in a nice soft bed and worship her as she deserved to be worshipped. But right now, she just needed to get her off. So after a few long seconds of gentle licking Hope took the sensitive little bundle of nerves into her mouth and started to suck on it. At the same time she added a second finger into Josie's welcoming cunt, increasing her pace along the way and making the girl squirm, scream and most importantly cum for her nice and hard.

Annoyingly Josie covered her mouth, and maybe even seem to be muttering an incantation before that, which probably muffled any other noises she made anyway. Which made Hope want to break through whatever physical and magical barriers that may be between her and the rest of the world knowing that she was making Josie Saltzman cum for her. So after allowing the siphoner time to enjoy her orgasm Hope started the finger fucking again, except this time barely taking anytime to build up her rhythm before hammering that welcoming little hole. Josie's clit received that same treatment about the same time, resulting in the other girl cumming for her again.

Like before Hope couldn't resist pausing during that orgasm, to savour the feeling of another girl's pussy clamping down on her fingers. Of the feeling of another girl cum for her. Of Josie Saltzman cumming for her, squeezing down her fingers, and covering them with her cum. Which was so overwhelmingly hot Hope thought she was going to cum without anything touching her. However she just needed something extra to send her over the edge, which was why she pushed her other hand into her panties as in that moment she desperately needed to get off. Which apparently was unacceptable to her new lover, who grabbed hold of her and siphoned some magic off of her so she could have the strength to pull her up into her arms and then switch their positions.

If Hope hadn't been so lost in what she was doing she might've been able to stop it, but she wasn't sure that she would want to, because the next thing she knew she was standing on shaky legs, her back pressed up against the toilet stall, and most importantly, Josie Saltzman was staring at her lustfully. Pure, shameless lust, the type of which Hope wouldn't have thought this usually meek and mild girl would be capable of, which just made her that much hotter. Then Josie grabbed hold of Hope's wrists and pulled her hands one by one up to her lips and took her fingers into her mouth, starting with the ones which had just been inside her own pussy. Oh God, Josie sucked her own cum off of Hope's fingers, and then cleaned Hope's wetness off the fingers of the other hand, moaning loudly with pleasure the entire time.

Again Hope thought she might cum just from that experience, and then again when Josie pushed her hand directly into her panties and started rubbing Hope's pussy. Another girl was rubbing her pussy! Josie! Oh God, Josie Saltzman was rubbing Hope's pussy, and kissing her firmly while doing it, which was a very good thing, because otherwise the mighty tribrid would be letting out loud and pathetic sounding whimpers, gasps and cries in public. But she just couldn't help it, as even though the treatment was frustratingly gentle given just how close to the edge she was already, it was so overwhelming Hope thought she was losing her mind.

It was certainly hard for Hope to 'think straight', pun intended, as the other girl continued effortlessly having her way with her. But that was probably a good thing, as Hope didn't have a chance to dwell on the fact that she was taking advantage of a friend, one who she wanted so much more now, and it was tragic that this was the way she was getting it. Because Hope wanted more. So much more. In fact, it didn't feel like she'd ever be able to get enough of Josie Saltzman, especially when she was touching her in this way. When she was passionately kissing her, rubbing her, and eventually fucking her, Hope again feeling like she could cum when Josie finally pushed a finger inside of her.

The difference was that she actually did. Oh God, the moment Josie Saltzman's finger was buried inside of her cunt as deep as it could go Hope just couldn't take it anymore. Feeling her slide into her had been overwhelming enough, but for her to be all the way inside, and perhaps more importantly giving Hope a few long seconds to get used to it, was just too much, and the supposedly mighty tribrid came like an inexperienced and way too excited teenage boy. It was incredibly embarrassing, but Josie didn't seem to mind. If anything she seemed overjoyed, grinning into the kiss the entire time that Hope was cumming, and of course continuing to just stayed there to allow Hope to ride it out before beginning to fuck her.

Fuck her! That's what Josie Saltzman was doing. She was finger fucking Hope's pussy, the tribrid whimpering pathetically again, as it became clear it wouldn't be long before she came again for this by far more experienced girl. Which was unacceptable. Hope couldn't just allow herself to be topped so thoroughly. More importantly she couldn't allow Josie to make her cum more than she made Josie cum, so Hope pushed her hand back into the other girl's panties and then almost immediately penetrated her pussy. Which took Josie off-guard for a few long seconds, and then both girls were fingering each other to orgasm after orgasm, a heaven which Hope could have never imagined before.

The next thing Hope was really aware of was lying in a heap on the floor with Josie, the other girl holding her tightly. Which she should have probably been upset about, as if she was going to be into girls she couldn't be a bottom, or a little spoon, or whatever... but it did feel really nice. More importantly she was just too tired and satisfied to move. And God, Josie just smelt so good, Hope nuzzling her neck as the other girl gently stroked her hair during a very long, but weirdly comfortable silence. Then Josie broke through that silence by asking Hope a question she knew she should say no too, but after everything that had just happened she couldn't help herself. Besides, Josie didn't make it easy on her.

"So, I... hope, I can see you again?" Josie joked with a goofy grin.

"You're such a dork." Hope laughed after a failed attempt to keep her cool, and then admitted with a smile, "Luckily for you, I apparently have a thing for dorks."

"Oh?" Josie raised an eyebrow.

"It's... a long story." Hope said dismissively, before silencing Josie with another kiss.


End file.
